This study will determine whether sex steroids are important regulators of adipose tissue lipoprotein lipase in both sexes. Additionally, investigations will be made into the question of whether structural and functional characterization of mutant LPL-proteins will provide insights regarding the localization and function of various domains in the normal enzyme.